Goddess Bell
by Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead
Summary: Jasper in in Maria's army, When he finds a baby in an ally way. He find this baby that is called bella and is more special then anyone thinks...
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story… so don't be so cruel… thanks!

CHAP 1

3RD PERSONPOV

A woman ran across the street to an ally way. She was dressed in clothes that looked old and dirty, and the woman was skinny, and bleeding quickly, you could tell she was dieing. She had a baby in a blanket in her arms, the baby looked like a newborn with little patch of hair at the top of her head. But the baby was strange… she with goddess like looks, that only Greek gods sculptures had. Button nose, full lips, and brown and gold eyes that looked almost china like.

"Bella live for me, don't hate me for doing this but you will know in a while, please don't hate me" the woman said.

She carefully placed the baby on the ground. And the woman burst in agony and died suddenly. The baby started to cry…

JPOV (jasper)

I was running for new meat for Maria's army, when I heard it. It was a soul-breaking cry, which made me want to cry. I ran toward the noise when I saw it was coming from an ally way. I saw a woman lying on the ground, blood beneath her in a deep puddle. Then I saw it, the goddess like creature on the ground next to her. I carefully picked up the baby and she instantly stopped, and looked up at me. She had amazing brown and gold eyes that seemed to be looking into your soul. She seemed to be thinking hard then put a hand to my face.

I saw it… it was like a dream, an out of body experience.

-VISION-

It was me and the little girl sitting, in an old house clearly abandoned.

" Hi my names Bella, im a day old, where's my mamma?" the little girl asked

I was shocked but clearly recovered; I was a southern gentleman and need to be gentle with this.

"Your mammas in haven, and your not going to be able to see her," I said as gentle as I could, I was pained to see her bottom lip jut out and Bella started crying.

-END VISION-

I was pulled out of the vision and I saw little Bella crying hysterically. I started cradling her, but I saw something strange on her hand, it was like a glow.

I will update but you would need to help keep me happy with reviews…please?

Thanks

Xox JT


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing and commenting… PLUS I'M EARLY!

CHAP 2

JPOV:

When I saw the glow her body seemed to be heating up. It to the feel of a candlestick on fire till it got to the heat of a fire, and then suddenly she lit on fire. I almost dropped her then she turned into a big teardrop. I could almost tell the power flowing off her. If the Voltori found her she would be captured and in for life. I then noticed the time and saw it was 2:00 in the morning. I was supposed to gather people to turn. Peter and Char are going to kill me. I ran to camp with the baby in arms up to Peter and Char, the baby sound asleep.

PPOV (PETER)

I saw Jasper run up to me with a baby in his arms, asleep.

"Dude what are you carrying, is that a baby, WTF"?

"Awww she's so cute," char said going to grab the baby from Jaspers arms.

Char got the baby from Jasper and cradled it in her arms.

"I found Bella in a blood puddle next to her mother who looked like she died giving child birth but there were bites across her skin that looked as if a vampire bit her," Jasper said.

"Bella"? I said clearly this is a weird situation.

" Yeah… well she kind of pulled me into a vision and said she was a day old and that her names bell, and when I explained her mother was dead she kind of exploded into a giant flam then a tear drop," He said and he was looking kind of like he was into the memory, then he remembered something.

"Something glowed, on her hand of something before it happened though".

Jasper then took the Bella back into his arms and then careful took her hand out of the blanket. I saw it then… a big tattoo down her hole arm it looked like a birthmark…. Not normal it didn't look like ink or colored it looked like a tan.

JPOV:

The tattoo was a picture of 4 stars and then alongside the five stars are pictures, of mythical creatures. One of a vampire, not a human made up ones, a werewolf, Fairies, and demons. But in the middle is a picture of her. It looked as if a masterpiece made it, but that was impossible cause she was only on earth for a mere couple hours….

Comment cause that's what fuels my writing!

XOX JT


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing…. I Love the people who review… they keep me going.

CHAP3

JPOV:

" What should we do now," I said, I mean I guess we could take her to Maria…

" Lets leave we should go to the camp collect our stuff and go, like now" Peter said clearly liking the turn of events; he never liked Maria's newborn army.

"I agree," said char.

" OK LETS MOVE IT," I said, I wanted to move out before morning, before Bell woke up.

PPOV:

We went toward the camp and jasper was in

'Major made". He had Bella in his arms, and he didn't seem to be bothered by her scent.

You know they looked like mates in a way….

CHAR POV:

I had a gift that only a few know, that is myself, and of course Peter. And I could see the bonds between people and future bonds between people. I was slightly creeped out when I saw the bond between Jasper and Bella. They where the strongest bond of mate I have ever seen. It will be hard for both Jasper and Bella, I mean her body will age more quickly to make it fit to jaspers personality, and wants…. WOW this is going to be a hard couple of years….

I know my updates aren't the longest but I got all A's in my classes but Spanish that was a B ( I hate the language of Spanish… rather take French) no offence to anyone….sooo can you give me a little help on what to do next?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews and everything! SORRY I haven't written in a while… I had to do major pep-rallies and do track and field alote in the past month. I also had major testing…. BUT that's no excuse… Sorry

JPOV:

I ran to the camp, it was pitch black and I could hear Maria "entertaining" her guest. I quickly covered Bella's ears.

" Char… Peter… we have to make this as quick as possible," I mad my voice as quite as possible.

They followed and we went into the tents quickly. I gathered my stuff and money (from my victims) and left silently. Bella then started to awake. Her heartbeat was going wild and I realized how hungry she was. I need to get her food. Char and Pete came out and followed me off the camp. Then I heard it… one of the guards, Jack I think, coming our way. He saw us! He looked strait at Bella and ran, for what I believe was his life. I realized that I still had Bella in my arms, still half asleep. Then Bella's whole body looked on fire! I put Bella down gently as quickly as possible.

Then the impossible happened a cage of fire come over all 4 of us with Bella awake and crying on the other side of my cage. My monster almost wanted to run, but I knew it would be the end. Then the one cage over Jack collapsed onto his body burning him to oblivion. Then Bella's arm looked to be red… and then the cages disappeared as quickly as they came.

"What is she?" All three of us asked.

But I then heard Bella's stomach growl. She was hungry… and I DO NOT wan to be on her angry side…

Lets see how the major deals with buying food and clothes shale we? I love seeing the comments so plez write them… plus I think In the next chapter I we will meet up with the Cullens… But don't worry… They will not be in the whole story!

XxJTxX


	5. Chapter 5

Hey… Sorry my fanfic page is not letting me upload… so here ya go!

JPOV:

" What do you think the baby will eat" peter questioned, he definitely was confused, me too.

"I don't know" I exclaimed!

I handed over Bella to char and said, " Well im hungry. I am going to go hunting with peter then we will trade. Fair," I said.

"Sure, Sure," both Char and Pete said.

I quickly moved at a fast pace and went into the local bar; I felt the emotional push of lust and stupidity around me.

I spotted my kill easily, I quickly did my southern charm and took her outside and put my hand over her mouth, and sunk my teeth her. I felt peter doing the same to his kill a little up the ally we were in. We met up and without talking ran back to char and Bella.

When we saw Bella, her eyes became dark with need of food as she looked at my hands and shirt; I looked down and saw I was covered in blood. I took her into my arms and held her… then the unexpected happened she took my hand and licked the blood off closing her eyes doing so.

"What is she," I said. We were all looking at her in amazement. She clearly isn't vampire or human of even others.

"We should rob a blood bank for food, you know so we can get it easily," I said. Char took care of that as we formulated a plan of action. We planned to go to Alaska and then buy a house and continue there, but most importantly, visit Garret, He is from the revolutionary war and is very old and knows all the prophecies that the Voltori knows, maybe even more. We NEED to figure out what she is.

How did you like it? The Cullens are coming in next chap! Reviews are appreciated and flames too! SOO in other words I am hoping to post at least around the may 26?

XoxJTxoX


	6. Update, Sorry

Hey I might not update in a while… My cat died… heart attack this morning, and I found out my parents are getting a divorce sooo… anyone have and Idea for next chapter other than cullens?

XoxJTxoX


	7. From The Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead

Hi It's Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead,

I would like to tell you how sorry I am to do this.

I am currently saying this story is on a Permanente close. If anyone would like to adopt it, I would love that. I just can't handle writing at this part in my life.

Again I'm Sorry, but if no one adopts it I will hopefully write another version in the future.

If you want to adopt this story please contact me and I will write a chapter saying that you are continuing it, also I don't mind if you changing it.

Sorry again, Dame-Of-the-Living-Dead :'(


	8. Update Adoption

Hey its Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead with an update!

Wendy1969 adopted my story and is hopefully putting it up soon! I will hopefully tell you when she puts it up

Please Give Wendy1969 support in the story

Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead


	9. Goodbye :)

Hi again! This will be the last update on this story :(

Wendy1969 has officially adopted the story and put it up so please head over their now and give support! :)

Thanks for your leading support up to now :)

Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead


End file.
